Just a Little Push
by LivMore
Summary: Everybody in Hogwarts knew they both really liked each other, but they couldn't see it themselves. All they needed was a little push. REVIEW! Rated T only for swearing. Lily/James of course. Set in their 7th year.


A/N: Here goes my first ever _real_ story! Please don't give up on it if my updates take a little longer :/ I've had this chapter written for forever, but I didn't post it because I wanted it to be much longer. **Please REVIEW with ideas and if you think I should change the length. Also write little mistakes I made because I'm sure there are many. **By the way this is not Beta'd so if you're willing to do the job please contact me via PM :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Seriously..? I'm not, nor _ever, _going to use something I don't own for profit. I only own the plot. Even I'm not brilliant enough to come up with something as amazing as _Harry Potter_.

Three rather talented students sat on plush, velvet cushions in a compartment on the train. Talented they were by the means of magic. Alice Fortescue **(I read an interview that JKR said her maiden name was Fortescue)**, best friend of Lily Evans, had pretended to look for an empty spot until the cloak of her friend disappeared to her prefect section. She had dark, wavy hair that fell to her shoulders. A light flurry of freckles was sprinkled across her nose. She had small lips and soft eyes. Alice had then whipped around to join the three boys. One had his nose buried in a book, wearing scruffy robes. Sandy hair sat slightly stringy over his eyebrows. There was one noticeable scar that ran across his chin line. The badge on his chest bore a large "P" for prefect, not that he was planning on joining Lily. The second sat stretched out across a whole side with his shoulders slouched. A narrow wand twirled between his fingers nonchalantly. His face was incredibly handsome, with a "bad boy" look. He had shadowed eyes with a mischievous glint. The final gave quick short glances in every direction with his beady eyes, as if expecting someone. When Alice came into view, he relaxed somewhat, still looking thin and distraught. It was almost like a malnourished child.

Alice walked gracefully to a seat. She shoved the second boy's legs off as the first looked from the book.

"All right there, Sirius?" She asked as Sirius' legs landed with an 'oof'. He glared at her but was unable to keep a grin from surfacing.

"Took you long enough. The book was getting rather boring, and that's saying something," said the first. He was welcoming Alice as a warm smile played on his lips.

"Remus, you don't know how hard it is to lose Lily!" Alice explained frustrated. "She kept telling me to, 'Avoid Potter!' and, 'Make sure you find a compartment on the other end of the train'. Oh and there was also, 'Sit with the conductor if it's the only other option!'" Alice mimicked in what was supposed to be Lily's voice. Instead, it came out sounding like a chipmunk with helium.

"Peter, here, thought something had gone wrong," sneered Sirius.

"I did not!" squeaked the child. His twitchiness contradicted his words though.

Before things got out of hand, Alice shoved her hands out in front of herself. "Guys! We have some business to attend to, in case you had already forgotten!"

At these words, everyone scurried for their things. Someone set a small pewter cauldron on the floor. Ingredients were spilling onto the patterned carpet as three of them shuffled about the compartment. Peter Pettigrew, however, had a confused expression on his face. Sirius stood from his position staring at him.

"We haven't got all day to let love take its course, Wormtail," he hinted. Then he winked and turned back around.

As a wave of realization hit Peter, he got up to join the rest of the group. He threw some frozen Ashwinder eggs on the floor and grabbed his knife and spoon. They all turned their backs to the door to block the door's view.

"Peter, you can stir. Remember, eight counterclockwise then three clockwise. I'll cut these. You two can put the ingredients into the cauldron in order," Remus ordered. He had already started his task.

They set to work. Ingredient after ingredient went into the pot. The room got increasingly hotter with each of Wormtails' stirs. Peter worked feverishly, licking a drop of sweat from his lips. After much time, the potion turned from clear watery to a deep pink. A sweet aroma filled the air, to each their own.

"The prefects are coming back. We had perfect timing," said Remus. He used his keen senses as a werewolf to hear a distant door opening and closing. Sure enough, moments later they could hear quiet voices as though bickering.

"Oh no," Alice said, her eyes were wide. "Quick, we need to get this under the chair. Help me out."

Sirius, while smirking, jokingly pushed his sleeves up and rubbed his hands together. Hurriedly, Remus pushed the cauldron under the seat.

"I'm feeling seriously miffed, Moony," Sirius pouted. "These muscles don't get this way on their own you know…,"

"I guess my muscles are all-natural," teased Remus. "I must just be better looking that you."

"In your dreams! It's only 'cause you're a…," Sirius hesitated finally noticing Remus' wide eyes.

"Very smart chap!" squeaked Peter. "That's what you were gonna say. Right, Padfoot?"

"Mhm. Yea. Took the words right outta my mouth, Wormtail."

Alice's eyebrows shot up. "What does being smart have to do with natural muscles? I can't believe I'm even listening to you three."

"Well you see, dearest Ali, Remus has muscles, but the pure nerdiness of his actual personality sets off his looks by making his achievements in academics the more noticeable attribute. Therefore, the obvious conclusion is that I am handsomer by all aspects!" Sirius stated with an air of finality to a shocked silence.

"Wow. I didn't know you knew that many words…," Alice said. "Oh, and I've told you many times not to call me Ali!" Sirius only shrugged.

Remus muttered darkly so only Sirius could hear, "Pretty damn lucky, too. Or I might've had to cut off his tongue for another slip."

Sirius knew he was talking about Snivellus. He looked down feeling ashamed for his accidental part in his friend's exposure to that snot ball.

"Anyway, I still think Mr. Lupin is more impressive," Alice said to Sirius' look of complete disbelief.

"My own relative in some twisted, weird way! How could you? I thought you loved my, you liar!" Sirius shouted.

"Even more reason to say so!" Alice shuddered. "Besides, I have a boyfriend, thank you very much."

"C'mon, Moony! Show her your muscles! I have to be absolutely sure I'm better-looking than this kid!" Sirius was starting to panic at the possibility of not having the best looks.

"AAGH! Padfoot! Don't take my shirt off!" Remus shouted, on his guard now. At that time the door slammed open. James Potter stood in the doorway wide-eyed and speechless as he looked on the scene.

Alice was screaming "Oh Merlin!" repeatedly. Remus Lupin was sitting in the corner yelling at Sirius Black. He kicked Sirius in the stomach every time he got close enough. Sirius was laughing maniacally, creeping towards the shirt. Peter, however, just sat there with Chocolate Frogs shouting to anyone that would listen. "I got Cliodna! She might have an itch on her nose!"

James was so confused he just blubbered for a minute before saying the first coherent thing that came to his mind. "What the hell?"

**Well, there's the first chapter. Review if you want me to continue with it. Share your thoughts PLEASE!**


End file.
